


do you know my heart?

by kkaengie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaengie/pseuds/kkaengie
Summary: “Jeongyeon unnie! Sana unnie!”Jeongyeon lifts her head from Sana’s lap, Sana pausing in her rant about the idiot boy that tried to hit on her during last night’s gala. Chaeyoung comes toward them with a happy grin, clothes wrinkled and paint stained. “Congratulations!”“Congratulations?” Jeongyeon echoes in confusion, rising fully from Sana’s lap despite Sana’s noise of protest. “On what?”“On your engagement!” Chaeyoung bursts out, placing the magazine on her lap, split open to a whole two pages of pictures with Sana kneeling before Jeongyeon, and then Jeongyeon sweeping Sana into her arms.Jeongyeon and Sana share a look before looking at Chaeyoung again, eyes wide.“Our what?”





	do you know my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot, because Jeongyeon and Sana have been so cute lately.

The Night Before 

“How long do you think they'll last before one of them proposes?”

Jeongyeon draws her eyes away from the crowds beneath them at Sana’s question, taking in the way she perched herself against the balcony before following her gaze, landing on one Myoui Mina, sitting pretty between Nayeon and Jihyo. Jeongyeon snorts, because she knows her best friends, knows of Nayeon’s impatience.

“I think Nayeon unnie will propose first,” Jeongyeon hums out, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She watches Mina laugh, smile as bright as the chandeliers that dotted the ceiling, one hand on Nayeon’s arm, the other tucked into Jihyo’s. She wishes she could say she’d gotten used to the sight after 5 years. How refreshing it was, to see them so in love after so long. “You know how she is.”

“I do,” Sana laughs, scooting closer and letting their shoulders brush. “And I know how much she likes to be the centre of attention. I think Mina might propose first.”

“She’s really out there, dating not one, but two daughters of some of the most influential families in the country,” Jeongyeon sighs out, letting Sana rest her head against her shoulder. “From one family princess to another, what can you say?”

“Well,” Sana starts, but doesn't finish, not when another idiot boy thinks he can come over and interrupt when they're in the middle of a conversation. Sana lifts her head with a rueful smile, and entertains the boy only long enough to shut him down.

Jeongyeon only glowers over Sana’s shoulder, waiting for the rejection to sink into the boy’s thick skull. Sana turns back with a relieved sigh and a small roll of her eyes, tucking back into Jeongyeon. “Sorry. They're always around at these parties. I’m sure you know well enough.”

“I know _all_ too well,” Jeongyeon grimaces, a face that draws laughter out of Sana and a smile onto her own face. She wriggles away, enough to get to her feet and offer a hand to her. “Come on, let's ditch this place.”

“Jihyo’s not going to be happy,” Sana tells her, but takes her hand anyway, grinning as she rises to her feet.

“Jihyo can eat my ass,” Jeongyeon scoffs, pulling Sana towards one of the back exits of the venue.

A smirk crosses Sana’s lips, fingers lacing loosely through Jeongyeon’s to keep her from letting go. “Rumor says she already has.”

“Hey!” Jeongyeon gasps and smacks Sana’s arm, but doesn't deny her words, trying not to smile at the giggles that burst out from her. “I’m gonna leave you here!”

“Please don't,” Sana whines, clinging to Jeongyeon’s arm as Jeongyeon shakes her head, dragging her along anyway.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Jeongyeon sighs out, shaking Sana off her arm but holding her hand, still.

“You like me?” Sana teases in her sickly sweet voice, until Jeongyeon gives her another look, drawing a pout from her instead. “Killjoy.”

Jeongyeon scoffs, only pulling Sana along a little faster towards her car. They walk in relative silence then, with nothing but the fading sound of the party and the click of their heels sounding against cement. "Can you imagine if Jihyo proposed?”

“I think it’d be very simple,” Sana replies after a thoughtful hum. “Jihyo doesn't like to beat around the bush, after all.”

“What? You think she’d just drop down on one knee before them and propose? Just like that?” Jeongyeon asks laughingly, lifting an eyebrow at Sana’s words.

“Just like this,” Sana exclaims dramatically, stopping Jeongyeon in her tracks when she kneels down on one knee before her.

Jeongyeon flushes lightly at the sight, but grins, eyeing her best friend incredulously. “What are you doing?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Sana starts in a voice that seems to be imitating the hundreds of boys that ask them out on dates, but very badly. “I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me?”

Jeongyeon almost says no, but bites her tongue at the look in Sana’s eyes, playing along with a widening smile. “But of course. Yes, yes I’ll marry you!”

Sana slips on a ring she must have wriggled off her own finger, before getting to her feet and jumping into Jeongyeon’s arms. Jeongyeon makes a noise of surprise, but swings Sana around anyway, their night suddenly bursting at the seams with laughter, drowning away the clicks of a camera not too far away.

“I don't know if Jihyo could carry both of them at once though,” Sana murmurs against her neck with the last of her giggles when Jeongyeon finally sets her back on her feet.

“I don't think her knees could take it,” Jeongyeon hums in agreement before pulling back, letting Sana take her hand once more. “Come on, fiancée, let's get out of here before Jihyo actually catches us.”

“I like the sound of that, actually ” Sana tells her with her cheeky smile and sparkling eyes, and Jeongyeon tries not to think about the way her heart skips, just a little. “Minatozaki Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon snorts and tugs Sana towards her car. “As if. If anything, it’d be Yoo Sana.”

“You wish,” Sana sing songs as Jeongyeon rolls her eyes fondly, leading Sana along.

Later that night, Sana falls asleep against her shoulder halfway through her favourite Disney movie, and Jeongyeon wonders if maybe she did wish it, after all.


End file.
